Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez
''Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez ''is the main character and protagonist of "Little Misfortune." She was convinced by Mr. Voice to play his game so that she could earn the Eternal Happiness for her mother. About Misfortune is an 8 year old girl who enjoys dancing, stuffed animals, drawing and most of all, glitter. She has a very big imagination and keeps a diary of her life, which she hides in the "secret spot" near her bed. She attends school in Openfields, which is where she took her glitter from. Misfortune comes from a "not so wonderful family." Her father and mother are in an abusive relationship, and both of them lash out at her as well. Her father is physically abusive towards her when he isn't absent, and her mother is a neglectful alcoholic. She can be very clumsy and prone to getting herself hurt, either by falling flat on her face, or by eating things she shouldn't. Whenever Misfortune finds something particularly unpleasant, she will resort to her catchphrase, "Yikes forever!" Appearance Misfortune is a young Latina girl with brown eyes, messy brunette hair and rosy pink cheeks. She is adorned in an olive green and eggshell white dress, black boots, and a rose pink beret. She recalls that her classmates say she has a "pumpkin-head" which Mr. Voice agrees with, to her annoyance. She speaks in a heavy Spanish accent, despite being born and raised in Sweden. Personality Misfortune is an intelligent and bubbly young girl. She is rather mature for her age but still maintains her childhood innocence and naivety. She writes in her diary that she often doesn't know how to feel about things, given her neglectful upbringing. She has a bit of a foul mouth, possibly from listening to her parents fight. Relationships Mr. Voice Misfortune is guided by Mr. Voice throughout the game on her mission to find the Eternal Happiness for her mother. She at first trusts Mr. Voice and finds him funny and likable, though disagreeing with him on his opinion of Benjamin. As the game progresses she loses her trust in Mr. Voice and continuously argues with and ignores him, until she learns that he is actually Morgo, a creature from the Beyond, who has been taking all of the missing children. At this point she refuses to play his game anymore and only agrees when he reminds her she needs the Eternal happiness for her mother, but she again refuses after he tries to make her play the same game. One of his last messages to her is that his game is the only thing keeping her alive. Misfortune's Mother Misfortune adores her mother and loves her very much, but their relationship is not very strong as her mother is distant and neglectful, telling her daughter she must smile even if she is sad. Misfortune, in her own words, said that her mother wanted an abortion, but the procedure was illegal, so she was forced to marry Misfortune's father. Misfortune more than anything wants her mother to be happy, and she is the reason that she played Mr. Voice's game in the first place. Misfortune looks up to her mother as seen when she stated that one day she wants to be a juice drinker just like her mother, unaware that her mother is an alcoholic and the juice she drinks is actually wine. Misfortune's mother has showed several times to be an inept mother, leaving Misfortune alone at the store, having relations with strangers by the dumpsters while her daughter watches, and flashing her body to get free things. Misfortune's Father Misfortune's father is largely absent in her life, and when he isn't, he is physically and verbally abusive towards her. An example of his abusive behavior is when he threw Stony at her, which is still partially coated with her blood. He chooses to sleep outside in his car, rather than with his wife. He is also likely a drug dealer, as Misfortune recognized the drug lab in the hamster's den is similar to the one in her father's basement. Benjamin Misfortune first spotted Benjamin outside of her house and grew attached, fixating on him and eventually growing a crush on the Fox. Later investigations in his diary showed that the feelings were mtual. Benjamin left her handmade dolls through out the town of Openfields to warn her of Morgo, and when Morgo tried to collect on his deal with her, Benjamin protected and defeated him. Benjamin lead Misfortune through the fog from Pandora to Senersedee after she realized she had been dead since she had left her home. Hiro Hiro is the name of Misfortune's imaginary friend, a ghost boy from Japan. Despite the language barrier, they are best friends, and he often asks her "kiri wa dokudesu ka," which roughly translates to "Are you crazy?" although she does not know what this means. He is seen throughout the game following Misfortune on her adventures until he is finally snatched away by Morgo towards the end of the game. Trivia * Misfortune is voiced by Natalia Martinsson. * Misfortune often swears when she gets scared, neglected, annoyed, and offended: "Smells like poo-crap", "Slow down you f--k", "Damn that's creepy", "Give yourself a f--k!" She is often chided by Mr. Voice for her foul language. ** She has a sense of crude anatomical humor, as shown at the bus stop, where Misfortune saw the road name "Dickenroads" and made an obvious play at the word "Dick" in the name. ** This is likely the result of her abusive upbringing, where such swearing was likely commonplace and thus seen as normal. * Despite her age, she is shown to read at an advanced level (such as the text on the stones, and the document in Benjamin's satchel), although she understandably struggles to decipher the meaning behind the text. ** She is also a polyglot, being able to read signs in English, Swedish, and the rune alphabet (likely from Fran-bow alphabet in Leon Castillo's book) of the writing on the statue. ** The decipher of the rune is only a symbol order from A to Z according to Leon Castillo's book that the decipher become readily as English. (First rune : The game of death is what feeds the shadows of The Beyonds , Second rune : The path to Senersedees is twisted by the malevolent games from The Beyond , Third rune : The illumination of Primeve will dissolve the filth of The Beyond.) * Misfortune was potty trained late, only growing out of diapers at 7 years old. Gallery Annex8.png|Misfortune sitting alone on the train. Annex5.png|Misfortune taking the boat to Benjamin's home. Annex11.png|Misfortune in the fog. Annex17.jpg|Misfortune spotting the ghost of a missing child. LittleMisfortune RevealPoster 2018 Medium-NOLOGOS.jpg Category:Characters